Attractions
thumb|right|Indoor Karting:Pole Position Raceway located on the corner of Flamingo and Arville [http://www.PolePositionRaceway.com Website] Places to go, things to see: Outdoor Attractions - Las Vegas * Bellagio Fountains — A large display of water fountains choreographed to music. * Cashman Field Center -- In downtown Las Vegas * Fremont Street Experience — One of the largest overhead video LED displays in the world. * Las Vegas Chinatown * Las Vegas Motor Speedway * Las Vegas Sports Center * Mirage Volcano — An artificial volcano which erupts water with colored lights. * Roller coasters * Sirens of TI — Replaces the old pirate story with a more adult-themed dance show. * Venetian gondola rides * Stratosphere Tower * The Eiffel Tower at Paris Las Vegas Indoor Attractions thumb|right|Indoor Karting:Pole Position Raceway located on the corner of Flamingo and Arville [http://www.PolePositionRaceway.com Website] * Adventure Canyon at Buffalo Bill's * Adventuredome at Circus-Circus * The Aquarium at the Silverton * Auto Collection at the Imperial Palace * Chaos * Ethel M Chocolate Factory Tour * Exotic Cars * FastKart Speedway * FastLap Indoor Kart Racing * GameWorks * IMAX Theatre at the Luxor * Las Vegas Preview Studios * Las Vegas Sportspark * Lion Habitat at MGM Grand * M&M's World * Masquerade In the Sky * Pole Position Raceway #1 Indoor Karting Chain Website Using state-of-the-art technology, world-class performers and top designers from around the world, the Rio's "Masquerade Show in the Sky" invites guests to take part in a celebration of the spirit of carnivals from around the world. * Penske Wynn Ferrari Maserati * Pioneer Saloon Bullet holes in the walls tell a story of earlier days at the Pioneer, an old-time saloon in Goodsprings. Built in 1913, the Pioneer is known for having wet many a thirsty miner's whistle. * Pirates 4-D * Shark Reef * The Siegried & Roy Secret Garden & Dolphin Habitat * Sling Shot Part of the new generation of "thrill rides," the Sling Shot shoots passengers up a 100-foot tower at 4 Gs of force, 1 G more than a rocket launch. * Star Trek: The Experience * Star Trek: The Experience -- Secrets Unveiled * Streetmosphere The Grand Canal Shoppes at the Venetian adds a little 'Streetmosphere' to the shopping experience, providing fun and entertainment for all that visit. * Sunset Stampede * The Tuscany Kitchen The Bellagio teaches guests how to cook like a world-class chef at the Tuscany Kitchen, the first exhibition kitchen of its kind in Vegas. * White Tiger Habitat at the Mirage Out of town * Nevada Test Site History Center — A solemn reminder of the Cold War. * Hoover Dam * Lake Mead Motion Rides In Search of the Obelisk In one of Vegas' better motion simulators, riders follow an expedition crew in its race against the evil Dr. Osiris for the coveted crystal obelisk. Merlin's Magic Motion Machines We've never heard so much hollering in a theater, but then we have never had so much fun packed into four minutes. And at $5 a ride, it's one of the best deals you'll find. Pirates 4D Not meant for those averse to adventure, excitement and even a little mischief, "Pirates 4D" is full of surprises. The experience is a realistic one with the help of multisensory special effects, including 3-D visuals, interactive seats and more. Museums *Atomic Testing Museum *Bellagio Gallery of Fine Art *Carroll Shelby Auto Museum *Elvis-a-Rama *Guggenheim Hermitage Museum King Tut's Tomb The tombs of all Egyptian pharaohs were equipped with necessities for the afterlife, but none were so lavish or abundant as King Tut's Tomb. This attraction purports to be an exact replication of the actual burial chamber as discovered by Howard Carter in 1922, and the detail is impressive. Las Vegas Art Museum A local affiliate of the Smithsonian Institution, the Las Vegas Art Museum features rotating exhibits from the world's top artists, past and present. Las Vegas Natural History Museum Marine life, Nevada's wildlife and animated dinosaurs are featured, plus a children's hands-on learning room. Las Vegas Pinball Hall of Fame Museum Liberace Museum Here you'll find all the spectacle "Mr. Showmanship" encompassed, from the rhinestone-studded pianos to the mirrored Rolls Royce limousine to the red, white and blue hot pants outfit. Lied Discovery Children's Museum More than 100 hands-on exhibits in the arts, humanities and sciences at one of the country's largest children's museums. * Madame Tussauds Interactive Wax Attraction * Magic & Movie Hall of Fame * Marjorie Barrick Museum of Natural History The Barrick Museum hosts exhibits of archaeology, anthropology and natural history of Mexico and the Southwest, plus a traveling exhibit gallery. * The Museum of the American Cocktail * Nevada State Museum The museum depicts southern Nevada's plants, animals, fossils and history from the Ice Age to modern times. * Neon Museum — Old and forgotten signs and displays from another era. Future attractions * East Village * Town Square * World Jewelry Center * Wet'n'Wild Las Vegas Category:Attractions Category:Las Vegas